


The Prince and the (Man-hating) Knight

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval-esk, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In this Alternate Universe based fanfiction, Chabashira Tenko was taken in by the Amami Kingdom at a young age and forever pays her gratitude by serving the royal family.Her continued alliance in her maturing years birth from the Kingdom's everlasting wealth, her only considered family, and the undeniably cute Prince among with his 12 adorable sisters.





	The Prince and the (Man-hating) Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect too much of this fic I'm not taking it seriously so the terminology is not on point and the plot makes 0 sense. This AU was supposed to be a one-shot just for myself to enjoy but now I'm on a mission to spread amacha wherever I go and can't finish fics for the life of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gAHH!! So i accidentally released this chapter before finalising it, i dont know what im doing and im sorry to those 40 people who had to endure my awful mistakes ;;

She hated having to treat him with such high respect. Keeping down a groan Tenko stomped her way to the prince's sleeping quarters. She couldn't begin to fathom why the prince continued to pester his staff with specific orders to be served by her specifically. In fact, the first time Tenko overheard the royal staff halting Rantarou's - unfortunately  _thirsty_  - ladies-in-waiting and insisting _"the prince would feel more comfortable for Ms Chabashira Tenko to come immediately"_ , she was bamboozled by shock, although even when he was first showing a preference for her he never tried to swoon her, not even once had he'd thrown any unwanted romantic advances her way. Tenko found it unconventional but was delighted nonetheless. Thinking more on the matter, Tenko doesn't believe she's _ever_ witnessed the prince attempt to take advantage of the kingdom's help for his own personal desires, which she was admittedly grateful for, yet still found the situation rather compelling.

"Prince!" Tenko chimed, approaching his bedroom's door. It still didn't feel right to her, but what could she do? The punishment for disrespecting the royal family was prison indefinitely, and that's if you're lucky. "Chabashira Tenko is ready and waiting! At your service." She did her best to loosen her clenched teeth for the last bit.

"Come in."

His voice resounds back deflated and slightly muffled through the bruce wood doors. It's strange to her ears, yet she forces the heavy double doors open without hesitation. The cold breeze of autumn washes over her, and her figure replies with a shiver. Despite the blackness of night, the prince's chamber was illuminated by the radiant moon in the celestial twilight sky, peeking through his unrestricted windowpanes. Notwithstanding the chilly season weather the prince welcomed into his home, he was resting atop of his bed, cloaked in layers of tender robes and appearing utterly absent of life.

Still gawking at the sight of his chambers, Tenko jolts into action and begins closing the doors after her, "How may I-" she isn't ready to greet him when he beckons.

"Would you mind...keeping me company?"

She thought this over. He sounded tired. It was a rather sudden and strange request.

"Does Tenko have a choice...?" Her voice is bitter but it doesn't register with him whilst being under her breath, she lets out a sigh, straightens her posture and pronounces, "If that is what Sir Prince Amami wishes." her voice pipes loud and clear with fake enthusiasm. But he liked that about her, the way she couldn't hide her true feelings made him feel as though he could trust her more than the other staff. Tenko did her best to silently lock the door before standing beside it. Her body being as restless as a child results in her fiddling with her fingers, corset, waist bow, and anything she can get her hands on. She thanked the old-fashion attire of the kingdom's staff uniform for having long sleeves and thick stockings, at least she was nice a cozy notwithstanding the frosty air caressing her collarbones. If only her turtle-neck hadn't been in the wash today, she'd be perfect.

"Please, make yourself comfortable."

She feared where this was going. She hated being in his bedroom, granted he hadn't tried anything in the past. And technically the vilest thing he'd given her to do was wash his laundry since he had to finalise an important speech, and that was only wicked due to Tenko's strong regard against men combined with the unsuspecting realisation of having to hand-wash his _delicates_. However, even then, those were tame memories as much as she hates to reminisce.

Hoping to let off some steam in the serene breeze of the evening, Chabashira takes a stroll towards the nearest windowpane. Fluffing some cushions that occupied space next to his window sill, she decided to take a seat as he ordered her to become comfortable and her back was beginning to ache from the labour she endured earlier in the morning sun. The plushness was remarkable in a sense, she hadn't realised how worn her limbs were from milling all over the kingdom, but she wouldn't let her guard down, despite how heavenly it felt to rest her eyes.

"Sorry to call on you so late, Ms Chabashira. I just wanted someone to talk to after the dispute with Princess Silver."

He really needed to stop addressing her as an equal, Tenko despised the glares she'd receive from jealous servants whenever he walked passed and addressed her on a personal level. But she lets it go at the reminder of Miss Silver. Yet another princess Rantarou rejected. Tenko didn't understand, Rantarou seemed intelligent and capable, therefore she assumed he must recognise the value his alliance with another kingdom would be for his own domain. Especially since he appeared to care about his younger sisters.

"It's fine, Sir Prince Amami. Tenko must fill her duties when required!" She stood up again, but in the time she spent staring out the window she hadn't realised he'd rolled away from her. His backside now facing her, hidden by the golden decorative perimeter of his cloak, that was glistening for only her sights to behold.

"It's like everyone has hidden agendas when you're royalty..."

The words are thin but in the quietness of the Prince's bedroom, they were as clear as the king's roar.

"Well...Tenko would never stoop down to such a level!" Her arms cross over one another, but she forces herself to unfold them instantly.

He sits up, the sound of cloth rustling being the only thing filling the room before more silence.

"...I know." He's smiling now. But it's not easy to tell in the dim moonlight. "That's why I like you Tenko."

She's shoved into silence. Something rare with Chabashira Tenko, but an occurrence nonetheless.

Although, Prince Rantarou couldn't detect the surprise on her face, all he could gather was darkness from the moonlight extending all her looming shadows, "Uh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak your primary name."

"It's fine." Her tone didn't sound intrusive, or offensive, or artificial. "You're the prince, after all." Even though the comment was snide, her tone didn't match the potential scorn she served with her selected vocabulary.

"How can I forget?" He sighs but it's all in good - almost regretful - fun, "But Miss Chabashira, I want us to be friends. I normally get along well with my staff but you seem to dislike me."

She stares him senseless, unsure if he is able to see her expression through the thick shade of nightfall, despite his attempt at upholding fixed eye contact, it's almost intimidating how much determination is mounting beyond his green pupils.

"Have I done something to offend you?" His voice suddenly pipes up.

She immediately shoots back, " _No._ "

"Is it my status that frightens you?"

"No."

"Then, why do you avoid me? Or scoff whenever I wave at you across the land?"

"Because..."

Tenko paused, realising she didn't have an argument. She's unsure as to why she treats the prince so crudely. Considering his family remained kind enough to sustain her well-being after taking her in when her parents abandoned her at the clueless age of 9. Not to mention, the kingdom's dojo master has been the only family Tenko feels a connection with. _Tenko didn't believe she could trust any man besides her mentor._ And due to that being the only real reason coming to mind left her speechless. Rantarou was a kind royal, though she hates to admit it. She's witnessed his generous acts time and time again and yet, her negative assumptions of him still sway her vision.

"It's alright. I didn't call you up here to quarrel." Rantarou's voice acts as a gentle guide to help lead the lost girl out of her meddlesome thoughts, "In fact, if you'd let me, I'd like us to be friends."

His tone was soothing and non-malicious. And while Tenko couldn't explain it, she knew he was being genuine.


End file.
